emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8002 (30th November 2017)
Plot Sarah is excited to attend the Christmas lights switch on with Tom later. Robert has been released without charge. He insists all that matters now is finding his son. Diane makes Robert aware how disappointed she is. Lisa reveals to Eric that the appeal date will be confirmed in a few days. She worries the effect all of this is having on Zak. Zak and Sam aren't pleased to find a couple of surveyors on their land so chase them off. Chrissie is angered to learn Robert has been released without charge, just as the man himself appears at Home Farm. Robert maintains all that matters now is his son and begs to know where he is. Chrissie refuses to divulge where Rebecca has taken Seb, advising Robert not to even bother looking for them as he won't find them. Harriet gives Cain a birthday present - a pair of slippers - although she tells him he'll get his real present later. She suggests they take Kyle to the Christmas lights switch on and proposes they invite Moira along too. Belle is given food for thought when Gerry makes her aware Lachlan didn't sleep with the prostitute. Faith and Daz gossip about Ross' timely departure within Pete's earshot. Faith suggests Ross may have killed Emma which garners a reaction from Pete. Leyla sticks up for Pete and they agree to go for a drink later. Graham questions if it's a good idea for Tom to meet Debbie's family. Tom knows it's a bad idea so instructs Graham to visit Debbie and make excuses about why he won't be able to attend the lights switch on. Chrissie removes any trace of Robert from Home Farm. Belle calls in at Home Farm to see Lachlan, revealing she's spoken to Gerry. Cain invites Moira and Isaac along to the light switch on. She doesn't want to go but suggests Cain takes Isaac. Lachlan lies to Belle that he spent last week in Scotland as he needed to get away to sort his head out. He promises things will be different from now on. Charity doubts Tom will attend the Christmas lights switch on and she's proved right when Graham arrives in the pub to tell Debbie that Tom is ill and can't make it. Charity doesn't believe a word. Eric advises the Dingles about the appeal. He reminds them they've been made a good offer for the house but Zak refuses to be bullied out of his home. Eric subtly tries to persuade Lisa to accept the offer by reminding her about all of the repairs and maintenance that Wishing Well Cottage needs. Robert has spoken to a solicitor. Although he has rights as Seb's father, there's little he can do until he finds Rebecca. Charity follows Graham back to the hotel where Tom is staying. She hides behind a plant and takes a picture of Tom greeting a woman in a rather friendly matter. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Susan - Talitha Stone Locations *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Robblesfield Way *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs room *Home Farm - Office and living room *Unknown hotel in Leeds - Penthouse suite and exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,780,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes